elizabethfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Ross
Emma Evangeline Ross is one of the main characters on Liz. She was born on April 19, 1998 to Morgan Ross and Christina Ross in New York City. She is the only biological child in the Ross family and is also the oldest child. She is currently 17 years of age and is in the 11th grade. Emma is portrayed by Peyton List. History n the first episode, we met her as that kid in the Ross family, as well as a straight A student, very studious and hardworking. A little boy crazy, she is obsessed with clothes and shoes, and usually has "problems" with her wardrobe. She often gets into fights with her slightly younger brother, Luke, but they do get along sometimes. Personality Emma is a girly, sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she is a bit of an airhead, she strives to do her best with everything she does. Sometimes, she's shown as ditzy, but in the Pilot episode, she was shown as smart, and won the Science Fair. Emma displays a little bit of sass into most things. That's probably where her sister Zuri gets it from. Emma has a very good sisterly bond with Zuri, but usually fights with Luke and occasionally Ravi. She is assumed to be a Directioner, because in random conversations or dreams, she brings up the band. On occasion Emma has also proven to be rebellious, as seen in the episodes Badfellas and Karate Kid-tastrophe. The first time was when she was being wrongfully influenced by her new boyfriend Vincent Liotta and even began to wear attire with disapproval from Liz. The second time was when Emma went through a phase and had a bad attitude towards Liz and her siblings, wearing inappropriate clothing for school, and standing in front of Liz with her arms crossed in a rude gesture. She further crossed the line by dressing in black and using too much makeup and dying her hair purple. Description Emma is a very pretty girl. She has long blonde hair that falls past her shoulders. For most of season 1-3 her hair was straight and she rarely curled it or put it up. As of season 4 she begins to curl her hair, adding body and bounce to it. This may show that she's growing up. She has brown eyes and pale, creamy skin. She is tall for her age and is curvaceous. She is very into fashion and wears the latest trends, which are usually bright colors and girly. On occasion she wears a skirt or dress but tends to stick to jeans. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Relationships Elizabeth Prescott (Season 1-Present; Nanny; Best Friends) Emma and Liz seem to have the closest relationship in the family, most likely because they are close in age. Although Emma gets mad at her often for not understanding her, she loves Liz very much, as though she is her sister.Emma is mostly loves her self she and Liz are like sisters she always let Liz know when something is up and when she needs her so that Jessie will be there...They are the closets in the family mostly is because they are nearly much same age they are that close to each other. They work together at the Empire Skate Building,but on Liz's 1st week working there,Emma was mean to her as her boss. (See Jemma) Luk Ross Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) While Liz takes no romantic interest in Luke whatsoever, throughout the first season Luke is constantly trying to ask her out and flirt with her. During the second season, Luke seems to understand that she is not interested, but every now and then tries to flirt with her. While they do not have a romantic relationship, they are both friendly to each other. However, in Diary Of A Mad Newswoman, it can be noticed she is more interested in his crush on her than she is in other episodes. (See Lessie) Ravi Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) Since Ravi is usually picked on by the other kids (Luke is usually the ringleader), Liz sticks up for him and solves the problem it is shown that Liz cares for Ravi very much and loves him very much and are good friends . (See Javi) Zuri Ross (Season 1-Present; Client, Best Friends) She and Liz have a very close sisterly-like relationship. Liz gets worried whenever Zuri talks to her imaginary friends too much or doesn't do her homework at all, but Zuri still listens to her... eventually. Liz always has her back whenever she gets bullied. For instance, in World Wide Web of Lies, Liz defends Zuri when she gets harrassed by Agatha and Axol. At other times, Jessie tries to get Zuri to listen to her, but almost every attempt fails, like in Badfellas, Zuri refuses to leave her tree, Branchy, in Central Park, no matter how many times Jessie forced her to do so. Also, Liz was the only one to find out about Zuri's amazing chess skills. Overall, they have a wonderful friendship. (See Zessie) Rosie Liotta (2012-present; Best Friend) Rosie is Emma's best friend. They were both assigned partners on a project to work on, though Emma felt uncomfortable when Rosie told everyone in class about her views on the nation. Rosie also despised Emma at first, even though Emma only wanted to be friends. Caleb Shannon (2013-present Ex-Boyfriend) Emma met Caleb in G.I. Liz. Caleb's older sister Darla and Emma's nanny Liz are enemies. When Liz said she was going back to New York, Emma ran away with Caleb and Liz had to find them with the help of Emma's siblings. Emma and Caleb have probably broken up but it is unknown. Appearances She has appeared in every episode (except Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies). Trivia The role of Emma was originally named "Annabel". Emma is the only biological child of the Ross family. Emma is the first main character to be absent in an episode. Emma revealed she has a huge crush on Jordan Taylor. Emma is the only Ross child to not appear in every episode. (Creepy Connie Comes a Callin' and World Wide Web of Lies).